


Lasting Regrets

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, Heavy Angst, High School AU, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, Mikorei Week 2016, Second Chance Prompt, end game mikorei, past Mikototsu, pining munakata, pining suoh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: "Munakata had known they'd never be together. They were too opposite, too different, and Suoh now had too many ghosts haunting him."Just as they seemingly haunted Munakata as well."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [munakatareishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munakatareishi/gifts).



> Happy Day 3 Everyone! I apologize for the angst. Many months ago, I was anon sent a very detailed outlined for a Mikorei fic. It was a high school/college au that deals with regrets and heavy angst and pining on both sides. I later came to find out this fic was the idea of my good friend J who I think is absolutely wonderful. She has been such an amazing supporter of my writing, and for her to give me this idea means so so much to me. I'm so so honored, and I truly hope I do this idea justice. This is just the prologue of a very long 4 part fic. Thank you for reading. It means a lot <3

_Present_

Suoh Mikoto was a shit. An absolute shit, or so he thought (and he was pretty sure Kusanagi thought so too). He stood outside the other man's door, running his hands through his messy red hair. Over the many times he'd fucked up in his short, 20 years of life, this had been one of the worst times. He was only going to get so many chances, and as far as he was concerned those chances had run out. He took a deep breath, and curled his hand into a fist, holding it just above the smooth white door.

Suoh didn't blame him really. The red-haired man had never been very perceptive, especially when it came to the puzzle that was Munakata Reisi.

Probably because he had been too busy focusing on other things to notice what was right in front of his face, or maybe that was only partially true.

Maybe he should light a cigarette.

The light was on in the apartment, and Suoh knew the man would be home. What else did Munakata do on a Sunday night besides study and work on his massive amounts of homework? Nerd.

Suoh placed his cigarette into his mouth and leaned against the railing across from his apartment door. That was all Munakata did. Work. Work and nag and attempt to convince Suoh to do his work too. And even with Suoh being so damn difficult, Munakata never stopped pushing him. He acted as though he didn't care, that it was all because he had to, when in reality, Munakata wanted nothing more than for Suoh to succeed, which was a lot more than he could say about anyone else.

_5 Years Ago_

Munakata Reisi tucks a piece of hair behind his ear and Suoh feels his breath catch in his throat. He's beautiful. Gorgeous actually, though Suoh's never really thought about romance. It sounds like a lot of effort, and really, even if he does think Munakata Reisi is beautiful, for a guy, he's not going to do anything about it; he hates the guy.

He's hated the guy since the day he introduced himself in class.

_"Munakata Reisi, let's work hard and do our best."_

The first time Suoh heard him speak, his deep smooth tone was pointed, with a hint of playfulness. He smiled, and Suoh's nose had crinkled ever so slightly, not noticeable to the untrained eye. Munakata's smile is cocky, pretentious. Back then, it was as though he knew he wouldn't have to work hard to ace every damn test they threw at him.

Munakata Reisi had been the number 1 person for Suoh Mikoto to avoid.

And yet here he sits, watching, holding his breath as the asshole tucks that small damn strand of his deep blue hair behind his ear.

The fan whirs around them, the heat rising the longer the day has gone on. They've been doing this studying bullshit for hours, and Suoh's just about reached his limit of retention. It's far too hot to be studying, and he's been dying for a cigarette for what feels like days, even though it's only been a few hours. He wonders how much longer he's going to have to pretend to pay attention.

"Suoh." Munakata's frowning, and he's heard that tone before. Actually, by now he's heard Munakata say his name in a slew of different unpleasant tones. Usually he's nagging him, but sometimes he's yelling, and sometimes he's a bit soft, as though he's pleading with Suoh. He'll never understand why Munakata cares so much.

"Hm."

"You're not listening," Munakata scolds.

"I am."

"Repeat what I just said to you."

Suoh rests his head on his hand, rolling his eyes with a long drawn out sigh. "I dunno."

"Exactly, now pay attention. The teacher already made it clear these math problems were going to be on the next test. We just brought your math scores up, let's not let it fall again."

"Munakata," Suoh groans, holding out each syllable of the other man's name. "Aren't y'tired?" He flops down, his back pressing against the floor as his red hair falls backwards against his forehead. "It's too hot," Suoh mutters.

Peering over the table, Munakata blinks once, and presses his glasses up on the bridge of his nose in a huff. "Suoh, we don't have time for these games," he sighs.

"Does it look like I'm playin'?" Suoh pushes up on his elbows. The fan whirs behind him, and blows his dark red locks around his face.

Munakata frowns even more. "Fine. We don't have time for you to be lazy." He emphasizes 'lazy', his face growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Just gimme five minutes."

"No," Munakata says firmly. "Five will turn into ten, which will turn into fifteen, which will turn into an hour."

"Can I at least have a break for a cigarette?" he asks.

"No," Munakata repeats flatly. "You're not allowed to smoke at school anyway. You need to break these delinquent habits of yours."

"Mm," Suoh grunts, ignoring Munakata's last comment. Munakata doesn't know how to have any fun. Actually, Suoh has no idea what Munakata does for fun—probably something nerdy like...calligraphy. Maybe he'll ask, distract him from this lesson. Munakata's the type to talk and talk and never shut up once he starts speaking about something he cares about. Suoh sits up, completely folding his arms. "Why are you even doing this?"

"..." Suoh doesn't like it when Munakata is silent. It's unfitting for him, and it makes Suoh wonder if Munakata's hiding something. He clears his throat. "Because it is my duty-"

"As a member of the student council..."

"-as a member of the student council."

Suoh says it at the same time. It's nothing new, it's practically Munakata's mantra.

"Plus, you've improved your scores. I must admit, it is rewarding," Munakata says softly. His tone is more gentle than normal, and a bit soft too. Suoh can't understand why helping his ass would be rewarding to a guy as smart as Munakata.

"Oh, so you like feelin' self-important," he says after a beat of silence. He's deflecting it, Munakata's sincerity, but he doesn't want to show any sort of emotions to the guy.

"That's exactly it, Suoh. I enjoy feeling self-important," he hums, smiling at him.

"Knew it," Suoh replies, and stares down at the open notebook on the table. "Let's get this over with."

_Present_

The books were open on Munakata's table as the kettle began to whistle softly in the background. It was late, and he definitely would need some caffeinated tea to get through all the studying he knew he would have to do. His eyelids felt a bit uncharacteristically heavy—usually he had no problem staying up until the late hours of the evening, working on his large amounts of schoolwork.

There were piles and piles of it. Notebooks filled with notes, textbooks, journals...stacked high on the small table in the main living room of his tiny apartment.

He preferred it this way. The more information he stored in his brain the more likely he was to forget.

That was a humorous lie.

He stood up and turned down the stove, and pulled out a tea cup. Munakata glanced towards the table where his books stood. He'd grown used to studying alone while at university—no red-haired delinquent across from him to distract him from what was most important.

There was a sadness in that truth.

He tried not to miss Suoh Mikoto, especially now, after everything he'd done. How many times had Munakata pushed and pushed, only to be turned away, forgotten, and shoved aside. Suoh wasn't important—all he did was cause unwanted emotions Munakata no longer wanted to think about. He had a career he was trying to build. His studies were important, Suoh was not.

Despite promises he'd made.

Munakata had known they'd never be together. They were too opposite, too different, and Suoh now had too many ghosts haunting him.

Just as they seemingly haunted Munakata as well.

_3 Years Ago_

They're kissing and Munakata feels his chest hurt. It's not surprising, given the fact he was never meant to see this happen.

He's surprised the sound of the roof door opening doesn't stop them, but he supposes when you're in love you don't notice the things around you.

Not that Munakata would know.

Deep in his chest, he always knew it would turn out like this. Some pretty, interesting person would steal Suoh away from him, and Munakata's not in the least bit surprised it's Totsuka Tatara.

He's cute—bubbly and chipper, and he follows Suoh around everywhere, like a loyal subject. Munakata doesn't care much for that. Totsuka's a nice person, but he's odd. The right kind of odd for Suoh it seems.

Suoh's hands are on Totsuka's waist, and even from this distance Munakata can see Totsuka smiling—giggling softly after each peck of their lips. Even Suoh is smiling a bit, his lips curling against Totsuka's as they kiss playfully.

Munakata should never have gone to the roof.

There's no way to avoid it. This is where Suoh comes to avoid everything, class, work...him, though Munakata always knows exactly where to find him. For awhile, Munakata was beginning to believe Suoh wanted to be found. Now, he thinks the opposite.

His heart aches with each slow beat in his chest, and Munakata hates the feeling. He wants to turn and run back down the stairs, forget he ever witnessed such a scene, but he's frozen watching as Suoh's lips caress Totsuka. What does that feel like, he wonders.

Munakata never thought Suoh to be the romantic type, actually he never thought himself to be the romantic type either. Not that he is, but he's not an idiot. He knows something happens when he looks at Suoh, or when he thinks about some things Suoh has done or said in the past.

But none of it matters now, not when Totsuka is the one pressing his lips against Suoh's. Munakata turns away from the scene, though his eyes beg him to keep watching. He walks back down the stairwell, each step echoing louder and louder in the hallway, his feet feeling heavy against the stairs.

He's busy anyway, student body president, plus entrance exams for university, Munakata doesn't have time for the matters of the heart.

_Present_

He didn't want to be a coward anymore. There were so many times Suoh had run away from things he knew he shouldn't. The people in his life deserved better than that, especially the man who's door his knuckles hovered above. It wouldn't take much effort to knock on the door, but what awaited him on the other side terrified him and Suoh had never been good at doing anything that involved any level of effort.

If Munakata turned him away, he really would have every right to. He felt selfish for even being here in the first place.

But he had enough regrets for his age, and he didn't want to look back in five years, hell even three, and wonder why he hadn't tried to chase after the one good thing he had left in his life.

But most of all, he didn't want Munakata to regret _him_.

Even if Munakata told him to go away, or forced him to never come back, at least he could look him in the eye and give him the one thing Munakata really deserved—a thank you.

His hand connected with the door a loud knock echoing through the outdoor hallway of the apartment complex.

And as he did, Munakata's head turned towards the door, his body jolting forward. It was a Sunday night, and he wasn't expecting any visitors. Actually, he had purposefully wanted to avoid people when he had so much studying to do.

Of course Suoh's face was the first to enter his mind, the king of uninvited guests. Still, Suoh didn't know this address, Munakata had made sure of that. When he'd transferred schools, he had meant to cut all ties with his past and move forward, away from Suoh, away from everything he wanted to forget.

There was no way Suoh would be here, or so Munakata thought as he reached for the knob to open the door to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read to the end of this and if you liked it that's even better! <3 thank you guys for always supporting me, especially J for presenting me with this amazing idea!!! I am still so honored that I am the one you picked to write this, even among amazing other Mikorei authors, and of course my amazing beta Adriana who read this and edited it even though she is such a fragile!! IDK What I would do without her tbh! This will be slow to update cause they will be LONG parts and I am being super picky about writing them, but I hope you like the prologue :D <3


	2. Chapter 2

_5 years ago_

"Munakata Reisi, let's work hard and do our best." He says the words and they're filled with hope--Hope for his future. In the brief moment he's standing, he glances around the classroom at the people who will be his peers for the next three years. One blond woman looks excited, her blue eyes twinkle with adoration, and while he's grateful, he finds his eyes are drawn to the red-haired male in the corner of the room. He's looking at him with a passive stare, and yet, their amber color pulls Munakata in.

The moment is over before it begins however, and Munakata is back to his seated position. It's the first day of high school, and Munakata is ready for this high school life to begin. He'd always been a hard worker, and that hard work had finally paid off when he got his acceptance letter to Shizume Academy, one of the premier schools in the country. He had been ready for this for as long as he could fathom having memories. High school meant more responsibilities, being more adult, and growing closer to his goal-things Munakata had been ready for for quite sometime now.

"Suoh Mikoto," the red-head says. He's standing, hunched over, hands in his pockets. It looks as though just standing alone has been far too much effort for him. Munakata notes his name, as he has been doing for all the students, but he takes particular note of this one, his pen staying on the paper in front of him. After saying his name, Suoh sits down.

"You don't wish to say anything else?" the teacher asks, tilting his head.

"Nah," Suoh says, though the response is barely audible and seems like a displeased grunt.

Munakata has a guess about what kind of person Suoh is-uncaring, unmotivated. Makes him wonder how Suoh even was accepted into the school, though usually people like him were rich with connections-probably grandfathered in due to his name. Munakata decides to google it later.

This is the first time they see each other. The first time they indirectly meet.

No matter, Suoh's life doesn't affect Munakata's.

That is, until it does.

~~

As far as Suoh is concerned, Munakata Reisi is the type of guy he wants nothing to do with. Uptight, maybe a little pretentious. One of those kids who raises his hand just to remind the teacher it's time to turn in the homework even when the teacher himself has forgotten. Suoh hates that shit.

It doesn't really matter after a while because Suoh decides class is for idiots. Idiots he doesn't feel like dealing with. He's too tired for that, and he'd rather sit on the roof and smoke. Just as he is now. He's not "supposed" to smoke, but that's what makes it taste even better. It fills his lungs and makes his blood tingle, a rush he's needed all morning.

It's usually lunch when he can slip away, but today he's lucky. P.E is in the morning on Wednesdays which means he can duck out early. If it wasn't for the damn attendance passes they had to scan upon entry to their classrooms in the morning, Suoh would've gone straight to the roof immediately. However, to be counted on time, he had to show up for at least one class.

He's staring up at the sky, the white clouds rolling against the light blue blanket. It's quiet, minus the occasional distant honking of a horn, and the blustering gust of wind here and there. This is where Suoh loves to be. Hell, he would've lived on the damn roof if he could've. Then maybe he wouldn't have had to go to school any longer.

_"As long as you're under our roof you will be attending and participating in school..."_

_"Think of your grandfather, he would be so disappointed to hear his grandson is failing at his alma mater..."_

_"And what about your future, what exactly do you plan on doing with your life? You will not be a freeloader forever, Mikoto."_

School is filled with far too much responsibility, life is full of too much responsibility, something Suoh has never wanted.

"Ah, I knew I'd find you up here!" A familiar voice calls from behind him. Suoh doesn't need to look to know Kusanagi's come to join him. He always does for lunch, and if there's nothing going on in any of his subjects, he'll occasionally cut class. He's a second year, and he's damn smart, so he can get away with shit like that.

"Mmm..." Suoh mumbles, twisting the end of his cigarette onto the ground.

"How long have you been here?" Kusanagi asks, taking a seat as he pulls out two bento boxes. One for himself, and one for Suoh. Kusanagi likes cooking, making food and all that. Says he wants to own a bar or restaurant when he's older.

"Since P.E."

"It's a wonder you haven't been expelled," Kusanagi sighs, unwrapping both of the boxes. Suoh pushes himself up, taking the chopsticks from the small bag.

"...They won't," Suoh mumbles. Not when his grandfather practically owns the school.

"Yeah, yeah," Kusanagi chuckles, lighting his own cigarette. Suoh likes Kusanagi because he doesn't try and talk to him when Suoh's not talking. There's no need for either of them to fill the silence, and that's the way Suoh likes it. Silent.

But silence rarely lasts forever.

~~

When it came to choosing clubs, Munakata had zero hesitation, and becoming part of the student council was practically decided for him. He is organized, poised, confident, he fits the stereotype insanely well, and the senior members are thrilled to have him, ready to groom him for higher positions as time goes on.

Munakata is happy to see a girl from his class, Awashima Seri, join with him. She's loyal, dependable, and he enjoys the thought of working with her, especially when the 3rd years give them an important assignment.

"It has come to our attention," the president begins, "that many students, especially 1st years, have decided it is okay to cut class. I do not know if they believe the hard part is over by successfully passing the entrance exam. But this is high school, and we hope for them to take this seriously. Many people were turned away from our prestigious school. We must take the opportunities presented to us, and do what is best with them. High school isn't the end of the line, and the school wishes to keep the percentage of students who attend university upon graduating high. This is why, we would like you to assist us. Please make sure any problematic students attend class. We believe you are capable of handling this."

Munakata's mind immediately rushes to the red haired boy in his class; Suoh Mikoto.

Munakata doesn't think about Suoh much. Occasionally he finds him to be deplorable with the way he stares out the window for the majority of class. His red hair curls over his brow, and falls just above his bored looking expression. His golden eyes look exhausted, as though he’s an elderly man who has seen his fair share of the world. He's oddly beautiful, Munakata thinks, though his attitude ruins any attraction Munakata feels.

But usually, Munakata doesn't think about Suoh because Suoh is never there. He's rarely in class, and every morning Suoh trudges through the door, dragging his feet against the tiled floors. Munakata thinks it's nothing short of a miracle Suoh hasn't been expelled by now.

It seems Munakata has his work cut out for him. He knows just where to start on this project, with Suoh Mikoto.

~~

"What is your plan, sir?" Munakata isn't quite sure why Awashima Seri feels the need to call him sir simply because his position in the student council is a bit higher than hers, but he doesn’t complain. He respects the girl, and feels honored she is willing to follow him so diligently.

"Are you aware of Suoh Mikoto? The red haired delinquent in our class." He spits out the word delinquent, as though it tastes horrible in his mouth.

Awashima nods. "The one who never shows up. He seems like a good candidate."

Munakata smiles. "Indeed. During lunch, I will trail him to see where he goes. Once I am armed with that information, we can take steps towards convincing him to return to class. I will not take no for an answer."

And so, that afternoon, Munakata presses his glasses up the bridge of his nose, feeling like a spy as he stands by the door, watching Suoh round the corner. He carefully walks down the hall, trying his best to not drawn any attention to himself. Though it seems Suoh isn't the type to notice him anyway. It's no surprise when the man pushes open the door to the roof, and Munakata sighs. Does the other boy spend his entire day sitting on the roof? Given how he always looks as though he's about to fall asleep in class, Munakata wouldn't exactly be surprised.

Swinging the door open, Munakata sees Suoh Mikoto, laying on his back, and an older boy wearing sunglasses is kneeling next to him holding a few bento boxes.

"Hiya," the boy with glasses says, waving.

"Mmm? Who is it?" Suoh mumbles, Munakata can barely hear his voice.

"Munakata Reisi," he states, stepping towards both of them. "I'm hear to speak to Suoh Mikoto about an important matter."

"Hah?" The red haired boy sits up quickly, probably the most intense movement Munakata has witnessed from Suoh thus far.

"Are you planning on skipping class _again_ , Suoh?"

Suoh lets out a long sigh. "None of your business."

"Oh but it is," Munakata begins. "The school has tasked the student council with getting problematic students to be more attentive in class. It's imperative to them that you keep up your grades, and continue onward to a good university."

"Why the hell do they care about that?" Suoh snorts.

"Probably looks bad on their numbers if you don't graduate," the other boy chimes in.

"You are correct," Munakata admits.

"Forget it," Suoh mutters, and lays back down.

"Do you not care about your future, Suoh?" Munakata asks, folding his arms as he watches the other lay down.

"Do you?" he scoffs. "You're the school's lap dog."

"In fact, I do care. Do you really wish to throw away your future, sleeping your life away? Learning is one of the most important things we do in this life and you are giving up the opportunity to do so at a very prestigious academy," Munakata explains.

"Mmm," Suoh grunts.

"Maybe you should listen," the other boy says. "I have been kinda worried you're going to get kicked out. What will you do then, Mikoto?"

"Shut it, Izumo," he growls.

"What choice will you make, Suoh?" Munakata asks, glancing back towards the door. Their lunch break won't be lasting much longer.

There's silence, and neither of the boys answer Munakata. Pressing his glasses up yet again he sighs.

"I won't give up until you come back to class one of these days." Turning on his heel, he heads away from the two.

It's the first real conversation he and Suoh share. It's the first, but it won't be the last.

~~

Suoh quickly learns Munakata is true to his word, and everyday the jerk is up on the roof too, bugging him to come back to class.

_"It's your future."_

_"Your grades do matter you know."_

_"Don't you wish to learn more about the world around you?"_

_"How great is sleeping so much, don't you get bored?"_

Suoh could practically mimic Munakata completely now, he knows every goddamn line the blue haired bastard uses. None of it matters. Suoh never listens to him. He has no desire to go back to class. His grades matter to others, but they don't matter to him. He has no idea what he wants to do for his future, and yeah, sleeping _is_ pretty damn great.

But Suoh sure is getting damn tired of listening to Munakata. He's not sure why the other cares so much. At first, he thought it was because Munakata was simply 'doing his job', and yet he takes it far too seriously for it to only be that. No one could possibly be that serious about the student council could they?

Though Suoh admits he watches Munakata more when he _is_ in class. When Suoh arrives every morning, Munakata is already there. He has a notebook out on his desk, surrounded by a pen, pencil and eraser. Everything seems to have a set spot on his tiny desk. It's kinda endearing, kinda obnoxious. Suoh can't quite decide.

It's been over a week, maybe almost two now? Suoh's lost count of how many days Munakata has come to the roof in an attempt to get him to return to class.

He recognizes his footsteps now, they're lighter than Kusanagi's. He walks daintily, as though he doesn't wish to press all his weight against the ground. Still, Suoh doesn't flinch, stays in his spot, ready for Munakata to give his lecture.

"I suppose I don't really need to say anything," Munakata says. Suoh opens one eye and sees Munakata standing above him, arms folded.

"Why do you care so much?" Suoh asks finally, pushing himself up. Taking a seat, Munakata folds his legs underneath himself and rests his hands in his lap.

"Mmm. It is hard to describe. I wish to see people succeed. I do not think you are an unintelligent man, in fact I think you must be quite smart. However you are lazy. I wish to push you to not be."

"Ah, and here I thought maybe you had a crush on me," Suoh smirks, making Munakata's face light up red. Cute. Cuter reaction than Suoh would ever expect from him.

"Of _course_ not. I wish to succeed in my mission of seeing you succeed," Munakata says, clearing his throat.

"You're not going to stop until I say yes and come back," Suoh states, a small groan escaping his lips.

"You are correct. And that doesn't mean come back for one day. I will make sure you come back everyday," Munakata explains.

"You're a stubborn idiot," Suoh grunts, rolling his neck around.

"The same could be said for you," Munakata hums, closing his eyes.

"Fine," Suoh growls. "You win. I will come back to class if it will get you off my ass."

Munakata smiles, and Suoh's heart skips a beat. He always found the blue haired boy too stuck up, obnoxious...and yet, when he smiles, or blushes, Suoh can't help but stare at how goddamn _beautiful_ the man is. He could only imagine how popular Munakata would be if he wasn't such a goddamn asshole.

Reaching into the bag next to him, Munakata pulls out two notebooks. "Splendid! I've spent the past two weeks compiling and taking extra notes to get you up to speed on what you've missed in the afternoon. If you would like, we could hold study sessions to go over all the material?"

Glancing away, Suoh grabs the notebooks without looking. "Thorough."

"Indeed!" Munakata is still smiling, the wind blowing his blue bangs across his smooth, pale forehead.

"And you're just gonna keep buggin' me until I say yes to studyin' right?" Suoh asks, turning towards Munakata. The assholes smile is wider now, almost evil, and Suoh can't quite figure out what he's thinking.

"Of course, Suoh," Munakata says. "Of course.

~~

Munakata is actually a little surprised Suoh agrees to come back to class, and study with him, but he supposes he wasn't giving him much choice.

Even the teacher seems a little surprised when Suoh walks in the room, but Munakata smiles smugly, knowing it was all his doing. Suoh takes his seat, and though he looks as bored as all hell, and like he's about to fall asleep at any moment, he's still there, writing things down every so often. Munakata considers that a success.

Suoh gives him his address and tells him to meet him at his place once his student council meetings are done. Munakata was going to suggest a library, but Suoh insists. Apparently his parents are never home anyway, so his house is usually quiet. Munakata doesn't ask any more questions, knowing it isn't his place to do so but he still agrees. Though he has to wonder if Suoh's poor morals and motivation come from a lack of parental influence. He thinks of his own parents, loving, kind, supportive. They're proud of him, and know Munakata is an independent, responsible young man. Suoh's parents must think he is independent, but Munakata wonders if they know how irresponsible he is.

He follows his GPS, making his way towards Suoh's house. The houses are bigger in this area, gated off, and Munakata cranes his neck, wondering which house is Suoh's, but his question is quickly answered when he sees Suoh crouched down in front of a gate. Munakata opens his mouth to say hello, but freezes when he sees how intently Suoh is looking at the plant. Tilting his head, he waits, wondering to see what exactly he's doing. Suoh seems to have something in his hand, and just then he places a small bowl down, and a tiny, fluffy cat comes out of the bush.

Suoh lips curl up into a gentle smile, and his eyes don't look so tired. The cat rubs its head against Suoh's hand, but starts munching on the food.

Munakata feels his cheeks grow red. It's such a soft, gentle moment. One where Suoh seems like a kind soul, a generous, loving person, and Munakata feels a bit blessed to have witnessed such a sight.

"Oi, Munakata," the boy says, standing up. "Ya just gonna stare or what?"

Clearing his throat, Munakata feels momentarily caught, shocked Suoh even knew he was there. "Evening Suoh," he bows. "Are you...ready to study?"

"No," Suoh grunts. "But guess I have to be, right?"

Munakata chuckles, "I expect nothing less from you."

The two of them head inside, and Munakata isn't surprised by the size of Suoh's house. After googling his name, he learned that his parents were quite well off, Suoh's grandfather practically owning Shizume. "Your house is quite lovely," Munakata says softly, admiring some of the paintings which adorn the walls, the red carpet feeling plush against his feet. The chandelier above his head wis far more ornate than anything he'd ever seen.

"S'fine," Suoh shrugs, and clearly this is a subject he does not wish to speak on. Not that Suoh is much of a talker anyway, but his response is so curt, Munakata decides not to say anything further.

He leads him to a large room with a big wooden dining table, and he takes a seat at the head, pulling out another chair for Munakata. He pulls out his notebooks and his books. "Let's get started then. Do you have the notebooks I gave you?"

Suoh nods, pulling the notebooks from a desk in the corner of the room.

At first, Munakata isn't sure how much information Suoh is actually retaining. He rarely speaks, mostly only grunting or nodding when Munakata explains things. He seems to be taking notes, but his handwriting is next to impossible to read, so Munakata isn't quite sure he'll be able to read it.

Still, Munakata is...proud; happy Suoh is actually trying.

Really the most impressive thing is Suoh doesn't seem to fall asleep when he comes over to study. They meet about twice a week, maybe three if there is a test coming up and Munakata wants to push Suoh to do well. The red head has stopped complaining, and just assumes Munakata will be over. Occasionally, they walk together, if Munakata doesn't have student council meetings, though it's always in silence, or Munakata will do all the talking, explaining about something they learned in class.

Suoh seems to be full of surprises, Munakata has realized. There are constant unexpected moments. Sometimes he's already finished his homework before Munakata even arrives at his house.

But the biggest surprise is Munakata's growing adoration for Suoh, which he realizes is getting out of hand when they share an umbrella walking to Suoh's place one afternoon.

Munakata is never forgetful, so it's not as if he forgot his umbrella, but the forecast hadn't called for rain. Now, Munakata realizes he's stuck in quite a predicament as he stares at the water rushing from the sky.

"I suppose I'll just have to get wet," he sighs, before a shadow crosses over his head. "Oya?" he mutters, and looks to his side, seeing Suoh.

"Suoh?!" he exclaims, his eyes widening. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, I, uh, did a make-up test," he says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Munakata beams. "You did!? Wonderful! I bet your grades will be seeing much improvement."

"Alright Dad," Suoh teases and Munakata scoffs. "Look," Suoh says, pushing the umbrella towards him. "Use it."

"But you don't have two," Munakata states.

"So? I'll change at my place."

"But...well...why don't we share?" Munakata suggests instead, and Suoh shrugs.

"Suit yourself."

Together, they walk in silence, the pittering of the rain tapping against the umbrella. Their bodies are surprisingly close, and Munakata can smell the scent of musty cigarettes on Suoh's clothes. It's oddly comforting...a smell Munakata has grown used to over the last few weeks. The longer they walk, the more Munakata realizes how...romantic this is, sharing an umbrella, and his face grows red.

Suoh is so much more than Munakata ever expected.

So much so, his heart pounds faster and heavier in his chest whenever they are around each other. A feeling he doesn't quite understand. A feeling he likes to bury deep inside and ignore. They're here to study, to help Suoh maintain good grades...that is what matters.

"It seems things are going well with you and Suoh," Awashima comments, when they walk to a meeting one afternoon. He's been praised quite a few times by other members of the student council for getting one of the most problematic first years back on track.

"Indeed! He's actually been studying! He's...not as bad as I initially thought, and as I suspected he really is quite intelligent," Munakata smiles.

"Wonderful!" Awashima says. "You are a model student council member, sir. Certain to be president when we're third years."

Munakata cannot deny that is his goal.

And yet, he can't stop thinking about Suoh. He probably should move on, help other students, and yet, he feels content, doing this. And spending so much time with Suoh, he's starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe...they're slowly becoming friends?

~~

The problem with studying with Munakata is that it has become exponentially more distracting as time has gone on.

At first, Suoh only studied just to keep the guy off his back, but now there's a small part of him that enjoys his company. Hell, he could study on his own, he doesn't need Munakata's help, but he sure as hell wants it.

The guy is so interesting. He has zero flaws, as far as Suoh can tell. He's incredibly athletic (or so he's notice in P.E.), insanely intelligent, and though he's snarky and an ass, Suoh knows Munakata is actually a pretty nice guy. A patient one too, at least with Suoh, somehow, by some miracle. He also seems to know everything about everything. He's a master at traditional tea ceremonies, he's insanely good at archery and martial arts. It seems the only thing he can't do is act, as Suoh discovers when their class performs a play for a day. Even still, Munakata is basically Mr. Perfect. Suoh isn't jealous, but he does feel...some form of adoration, or maybe he's impressed?

He finds himself staring at Munakata more often than not when they study together, his eyes analyzing every part of his face. When Munakata thinks really hard, his brow occasionally twitches, and his lips purse tightly. Sometimes if he's lost in concentration, one finger will twirl a small piece of his blue hair around. If he's frustrated, his nostril flare, and his eyebrows furrow. His purple eyes twinkle with true excitement when he solves a tricky puzzle or helps Suoh in some way he didn't expect.

Really these study sessions are mostly for Suoh to watch Munakata's face.

Not that he thinks that means anything.

~~

Exams are coming up, and Suoh and Munakata are studying harder than ever. Munakata ends up at the top of their class, which is really no surprise to anyone, teachers included. Suoh however is a surprise. He's not the top of the class, but he does pass, allowing him to move onto his second year once their break is finished.

"I'm proud Suoh," Munakata smiles. "I knew you could get your grades to where they needed to be. See, now I do not have to worry about your future. At least I hope I do not," he smirks. "Shall I stay your tutor next year too?"

Suoh scoffs. "Thanks Dad," he teases yet again. "Let's see if we're in the same class."

Munakata chuckles. "I have faith you could handle it alone."

"Maybe," Suoh grumbles. "Y'wanna come over and do some of your tea shit?"

"'Tea shit'?" Munakata raises an eyebrow. "I will come over and provide you with a celebratory tea ceremony."

"Yeah, that. Or just tea. We don't gotta do the whole ceremony."

Munakata pouts. "Suoh, how uncouth!"

Suoh rolls his eyes, and shrugs. "Fine, but you can't yell at me if I fall asleep while waiting for you."

Which, to no one's surprise is exactly what happens. Munakata brings the tea to the table only to find Suoh, head on his arms, fast asleep. His body rises and falls with the motion of his breath, his soft breathing the only noise in the quiet room, his mouth slightly open.

Munakata wonders what it would be like to kiss him. Would his lips be soft? Dry? He can imagine Suoh probably tastes a bit like smoke, maybe sweet from the pastries Kusanagi seems to feed him constantly. His red hair has fallen over his eyes and Munakata reaches forward, about to brush the red locks away from his forehead, but he quickly stops.

The feelings, the thoughts he often pushes aside seem to bubble up inside of him from his stomach, as though he is about to emotion vomit. His heart throbs in his chest and the feeling gets caught in his throat. Why is he thinking these things about Suoh? He's attractive, in a gruff, handsome sort of way, and Munakata really has been proud of him lately.

But it's more than that, and Munakata knows it.

He shakes his head. They're _friends_. Suoh has developed so much as a person over these past few weeks, and Munakata cannot do anything to risk what they've done, what they've accomplished. If he says anything, tries anything, there's absolutely no way Suoh could reciprocate these strange...feelings he keeps hidden and protected.

He clenches his fists, his face flushing even more, as he presses his hands against the table, his body trembling with the intense realization.

Munakata Reisi loves Suoh Mikoto, and he will never let him know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM AGAIN, A YEAR LATER, POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER, please forgive XD <3 I had so much fun writing this, the idea belongs to J, so I hope she likes this new chapter...and Adriana is a champ for editing all my crappy Mikorei week stuff so quickly <3 Thank you for reading, I hope to update this faster than a year next time <333

**Author's Note:**

> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I do take requests!!!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, or chat about Mikorei Week etc <3


End file.
